Love is a Game
by Lexnai
Summary: Love has two definitions: bitter or sweet. Lies, cheating, tragedy, breakups, revenge... Love is a bittersweet game. (A/N EXTREEEEMELY OCC and AU)
1. Prologue

**This story is extremely AU and OCC so sensitive people shouldn't be reading this.**

**There will be times when it will become a little sexual but it won't be explicit because I am NOT used to writing those stuff.**

**((IMPORTANT))I couldn't fit in all the characters in the category so here: Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Seiko, Naomi, Mayu, Morishige, Yuka, and future mystery characters(possibly)**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yoshiki sat on his couch with his lover on his lap.<p>

Now 25 and finished with school, he works as a doctor and was filthy rich. His arms wrapped around his brunette haired lover as he kissed her neck which earned him a moan. He smiled with his lips still on her soft spot as he heard her moan. His hand reached over towards her chest but was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and ignored it as he continued on sucking her soft spot.

"Yoshiki…" He heard his girlfriend squeak out. "Answer the phone. It's getting annoying she said as he scowled as he reluctantly got up and snatched his phone.

"Hello" He questioned demandingly.

"_Kishinuma-kun_"

His eyes widen when he heard the caller's voice. He dragged his phone away from his ear as if it was burning him and saw the phone number:

Ayumi Shinozaki.

* * *

><p>Satoshi slowly picked up his spoon and he grinned while eyeing the soup. Cream soup was his favorite. He slowly blew into the spoon and sipped the soup and moaned when the taste exploded in his mouth. He heard his phone ring and he quickly dabbed his mouth with a napkin and reached for his phone.<p>

His apartment was a medium size one and he moved out from his parent's house as soon as he got his girl and an apartment. His walls were white and most of his furniture was too, but some were black as if they were the point of them all. They had two bathrooms and two rooms; one he shared with his girlfriend and a bathroom in their room. The other room was a guest room. The bathroom was right downstairs across the hallway from it. His girlfriend moved in with him when he got settled down in College and his parents paid the first two months of the apartment before he could takeover. It was hard since his girlfriend couldn't get over her recent breakup. But since Satoshi was so demanding and longing for her to join him, she hesitantly did and he could see that her mood was happier than before because of it.

"Hello?" He answered in a cheerful voice. His girlfriend called and must he say, she never did.

"_Hey, Mochida-kun? I might be late so eat dinner without me_" She said as he sighed heavily.

"Again? I miss seeing your messy face when you eat" He teased as he took another spoonful of warm soup.

"_S-Shut up_!" She said and he could imagine her blushing. He smirked,

"Don't be late". He listened to her for a few minutes before exclaiming, "I love you. See you soon".

He heard his girlfriend pause for a moment before whispering, "_I love you too_"

He sighed as he placed his phone next to him. He didn't feel like eating. Having a girlfriend wasn't easy; especially if your girl is

Ayumi Shinozaki.

"Your girlfriend sounded reluctant. Too bad she can't return your love". Some said from behind.

He jumped out of his chair causing it to fall down and knocked down his soup as well. The warm soup soaked his socks but in his state he was too shock to even care.

"You- how they hell are you…. what are you doing here?" Satoshi screamed as the girl kicked his other chair out of the way.

"Why am_ I_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?! Leaving me for _her_? All you care about is food and her isn't it? We were happy, Mochida! So happy that we got engaged but look what that bitch did to us!" The short brown-haired girl screamed as she glared into Satoshi's eyes.

"Don't call her a bitch" Satoshi growled. "She is my girlfriend and I'm probably gonna propose. What we had back in high school days, it wasn't real love, Naomi" He gritted her name out and saw Naomi's hands fisted tightly.

Her brown eyes sparkled with tears as he felt a little guilty but shoved it away.

"How'd you get in here anyways?" He asked himself but didn't notice he blurted it out.

"5678" She said with a sigh. "The same password as two years ago. Really?" She asked with a snort.

Two years ago Naomi busted into his house and completely made a black hole out of it. Naomi and Ayumi got into a cat-fight and he struggled to free Ayumi away from his crazy ex.

"Get out" He growled as he forcefully turned her around and pushed her towards the door.

She suddenly turned around and smacked him with her bag. "Ow!" He screamed as she kept hitting him with her bag and tears kept running down her face.

"Stop Nakashima!" He screamed as he grabbed her bag away from her and she paused for a second. She heavily breathed as she eyed him with her red eyes. He then noticed her clumsy walking style.

"Go. You're drunk" He commanded but she growled and charged at him again with her fists punching him all over.

"How could you?! You know what I did to help you with your future plans? We worked together Satoshi, ALWAYS!" She screamed while continuously hitting him with her now red hands.

"I helped you study to become a teacher, hired the best person to teach you the best, and gave you the books that no one could purchase unless they could pay a fortune for it!" She screamed as her motions slowly turned weak. He saw her shoulders shake as his hands that were trying to defend himself came down and rested on his stomach. Noami's family was a noble; they were rich and probably had the biggest company owned in Tokyo. They had been childhood friends and slowly Naomi fell for him and he used her to get to his dreams. Sure he felt guilty about using her, but he wanted his education. After high school, his family couldn't support him for College, it was rather a hard thing to do when your family wasn't that rich.

"You said you loved me" She whined as her makeup was messed up by her tears and her hair was out of control. Her white dress was covered with soup and black tears stained the top part of it.

"I did" Satoshi whispered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the door. When he shoved her out, he eyed her once more and whispered, "But we were young. Young love don't last". Naomi was left alone with that one statement. Her hands met with the ground as her body fell down and she bawled her eyes out. She didn't care if the other neighbors could hear her. She just let all of the tensions out. Naomi felt sick to her stomach and threw up in front of Satoshi's door and blamed it for the alcohol.

"You wait and see" She whispered as she breathed unevenly and wiped her mouth. "I'll show you that _young love_ does last"

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to go next, Yuka?" Morishige asked as he held her hand tightly and Yuka tightened her scarf around her. Her purple eyes sparkled with joy as she skipped along with her boyfriend.<p>

"The zoo! The zoo!" She practically squealed as Morishige rolled his eyes. He still smiled at her childish act even though she was now 21. She was a nurse at the Heavenly Host Hospital and Morishige was still in college to become a Surgerion. He felt a buzzing inside his pocket and pulled it out. It flashed the name of the caller he least wanted to hear right now. Morshige pulled out his phone and turned it off before shoving it back inside his pocket.

"Morishige-kun?" He heard Yuka's cute voice and he smiled as he kissed her cheek. Yuka blushed slightly as she hugged his arm and dragged him into the Zoo.

* * *

><p>Mayu angrily breathed out and she slapped her phone shut and threw it across the room. Her boyfriend didn't answer his phone and it was frustrating her.<p>

"He better not be two-timing" She mumbled. "Or else I'll really do something _bad_ this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Yeahhh.. (TEHE)

This is the prologue and prologues are usually boring.

I won't tell you who's gonna be with who for right now because it's gonna be a hella of a roller coaster. I'll try my best to make it suspenseful and enjoyable. Just be patient with me, kay?

I have no idea where this idea came from... it just popped out of my head, you know?

I'm really nervous to continue this but i'll try!


	2. Chapter 1

**So before anymore misunderstandings happen in the future: I AM NOT COPYING 'Dangerous Game'. That story belongs to it's owner and I do not own it so that means I will and shall not copy from it. This isn't a Rated M series either. I confess that I do read that story but I do not intend to copy it. I noticed that I wrote my summary similar to 'Dangerous Game' and if it becomes a big problem, I will change it.**

**Just let me know**

_italics_** are flashbacks and**_ ' _**with **_italics_** are characters thinking inside their mind.**

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE COMPLETELY OCC AND THIS IS AN AU.**

* * *

><p>Yoshiki smiled as he stared down at his girlfriend snuggled next to him. It was currently 2 a.m and after their rather 'harsh' make-out session, Seiko passed out.<p>

Yes, Seiko Shinohara was in bed with him. He kissed her forehead and she stirred before lightly groaning and snoring cutely.

"_Ayumi! Yumi!" Yoshiki called out as he woke Ayumi from her peaceful sleep. "Wha?" She asked sleepily as she groaned, clearly frustrated. He smirk, "You snore cutely"._

_Total silence filled the room._

"_You jerk! You woke me up to tell me that?" Ayumi screamed as she snatched her pillow and repeatedly smacked him with it._

"_Ow! What the hell?!Stop!" Yoshiki laughed as he grabbed her waist and smashed her body towards his._

"_I love you"_

_He smirked when he saw light red paste her cheeks._

"_Jerk."_

Yoshiki smiled at the little memory but quickly became sad. Those were the times that he never wanted to end. He scowled when another painful memory hit him; hard.

_Ayumi's screaming, dishes broken, vases thrown, chairs fallen, windows broken.  
>"Stop please! Yoshiki help me! YOSHIKI!"<em>

He buried his head in Seiko's hair as he forced the memories to drift away. It was his entire fault. She knew that too. Then why did she keep coming back?

"Yoshiki?" He heard Seiko's hoarse voice call out to him as he quickly lifted his head and met with Seiko's worried amber eyes. He smiled and whispered, "Hey".

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?" Seiko asked as she sat up and softly played with Yoshiki's bleached hair. His smile never left his face as he sat up with his elbows and grabbed Seiko. She squeaked before landing on top of Yoshiki. She blushed as he smirked. Yoshiki hugged Seiko's body tightly as he buried his face and attacked her neck. She moaned and he suddenly stopped when another flashback came.

"_Yoshiki.." Ayumi's voice squeaked as he kissed her lips furiously before going down and lightly kissing her soft spot on her neck. She shivered and stifled a moan before he bit on her neck softly and she yelped. She glared at him as he licked a bead of blood slowly oozing out from his bite._

"Yoshiki?" Seiko's voice pulled him out from his memories again and he gratefully sighed. "What's up with you? You've been spacing out way too much" Seiko said as she pouted. She looked so cute when she pouted with her bottom lip sticking out a little too much.

"Now, you've got my attention" Yoshiki flirted as he kissed her lightly on the lips and she giggled. She closed her eyes and snuggled on top of Yoshiki.

As soon as he noticed her soft breathing, he instantly thought about what happened yesterday.

_He slowly placed the phone back to his ear and he carefully asked, "Shinozaki?". Seiko turned towards him with a hard look. He waved his hand to tell her to not worry._

"_Yoshiki?" She called out again. His heart skipped a beat. She had this affect on him even all these years._

"_Why are you calling me?" He gritted through his teeth as he tried not to sound hurt._

"_I wanted to talk with you. Give me a chance." Ayumi answered as he heard her begging. It was funny since Ayumi never begged. She still kept her class rep actions._

"_Now?" Yoshiki asked softly. "NOW?" He screamed suddenly as he fisted his right hand._

"_Listen up Shinozaki, we ended; we're done." He pointed out strictly._

"_But-"_

_Before Ayumi could say another word, he shut his phone. _

"_Your ex?" Seiko asked softly with her head down. He felt guilty as he walked next to her and gave her a loving hug. "She always calls you. After all these years" She mumbled as he hugged her tighter. _

"_Don't worry. I'll never leave you"_

"_Promise?" Seiko asked with a spark in her eyes._

"_Promise"_

Back then, was Yoshiki confident enough to keep that promise?

* * *

><p><strong>7:25 a.m,SATURDAY<strong>

Ayumi sighed heavily as she chugged the last bit of her drink and slammed the cup down on the counter.

"Whoa, someone's stressed" She heard Satoshi say as he wrapped his arms around her. "Morning."

"Morning" She mimicked as she lightly pushed away his arms and walked towards the fridge to prepare breakfast. Satoshi frowned, Ayumi never pushed him away, why'd she do that now?

"Need help with anything?" He asked as he saw Ayumi's eyebrows furrow.

"Can you get the pancake mix ready?"

They sat quietly and Satoshi was bothered by the silence. "Are you going to work today?" Satoshi asks as Ayumi didn't look up to meet his eyes. She just nodded. He frowned but he pushed it a little more, "Too bad, I don't have classes" He lightly teased and his frown deepened when he saw her just nod again. He slammed his fork down and she flinched.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Satoshi demanded, which wasn't like him. He was always the soft person. Ayumi just gaped, "W-what?"

"You weren't listening" Satoshi stated instead of a question which made Ayumi bow her head. He grumbled as he stood up and stomped upstairs as he shut his door loudly. Ayumi closed her eyes. What was she doing? Yoshiki literally gave up on her and despised her. So why did she keep on trying?

She groaned as she too, dropped her fork. She didn't wanna eat anymore.

"_Listen up Shinozaki, we ended; we're done." He pointed out strictly._

One tear fell down and she jumped a little when she felt it fall on the back of her hand. She looked down to see the tear that stained her hand and she stayed like that for awhile. A little later, she felt angry. If Yoshiki gave up on her, why should she keep trying?

"_This won't work, Shinozaki. We're over"_

Those memories years ago still haunted her.

She walked into her room- or rather their room and saw Satoshi lying on the bed, face down. She didn't say anything as she silently changed and went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She already washed before making breakfast so she was pretty much done. She lightly did her makeup as she fixed her pencil skirt and business jacket on top of her white blouse.

"Satoshi, I'm heading to work now" Ayumi whispered softly and no reply came from him. She sighed and closed her eyes. She scooted closer into the bed and hesitantly kissed his head. Or at least she thinks it was his head. She stood up and walked down stairs as she took out her black heels and was startled when she checked the time. Already 9? Time goes by quickly. Since it was a Saturday, they could arrive one hour late but she preferred to be early.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY 11 p.m<strong>

Naomi knocked into her dad's office and heard her dad loudly call out, "Come in". She softly pushed the wooden door and saw her father smile brightly when she entered. "Ah, Naomi! What are you doing up this late?" He asked as he put down his pen and Naomi swiftly walked over. "Hi dad. I have a favor.." She said as she played with the phone wire on his desk. Her dad lifted an eyebrow and she smiled, darkness swirled in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

Ayumi fished her ID out from her purse as she entered the building. She was more than an hour late. She scanned her ID on the scanner and pushed the door to go in but it didn't budge. Confused, she scanned it again and when it beeped to announce that it was successfully scanned, she pushed the door more forcefully but it still didn't budge. She looked through the see-through door and saw people eyeing her and some were whispering. Her eyes widen with hope when she saw her co-worker and banged on the door. Miyako saw her and rushed towards the door and looked behind her cautiously. Ayumi huffed out madly as Miyako finally decided to open the door for her and Ayumi thanked her.

"What are you doing here?" Miyako asked carefully and Ayumi blinked twice.

"What do you mean? I-I work here" Ayumi said as she didn't wait for Miyako's reply. She was too late for that. She rushed towards the elevator and when the door finally opened, the people inside instantly started whispering. Ayumi eyed them and kept her head up high even though she felt like hiding under a rock. She pressed the fourth floor and was thankful that the ride was fast since she couldn't stand the whispering and bickering.

"Shinozaki-san, what are you doing here?" Her boss asked with a confused look. She was sure her face copied his. "I work here." She bluntly pointed out. _'Did you freaking get Amnesia?_' She screamed inside from her head and slowly the boss shook his head, "Not anymore you don't. Didn't you get my message?" He asked while shaking his head. Ayumi froze. Message?

"Check your message. Pack your stuffs too; you're leaving today." Her boss's words shocked her as she dropped her purse. She reached for her phone in her pocket and quickly went through her emails. He heart dropped when she saw the message she got from her boss. Fired. But what did she do?

She walked inside her office and saw a different co-worker takeover her spot. He gave her a nod and went right back to work. She slowly gathered her things in a box and was completely emotionless because of what happened; to complete that, on a Saturday.

Ayumi carried her box and pushed the door as she walked into the streets. The rain was pouring and she didn't even care if she was getting wet. She was too lazy to walk all the way to the crosswalk so she illegally crossed the road.

"Go" The driver that wore a black suit heard the caller from his phone say as he pulled down the gear and drove in 100 miles per hour towards the petite woman.

* * *

><p>Morishige came in his apartment only to be greeted by his grumpy girlfriend. Even though she looked furiously mad, her cute pout only made her cuter. Of course she deserved to feel mad; he came home on Saturday after leaving on a Friday.<p>

"Where were you?" Mayu asked as she slowly got up and ran into his arms.

Maybe he was forgiven.

"Sorry I had a meeting with my-"He stopped himself for a minute, "friend". Mayu huffed in reply as he awkwardly returned her gesture. She pulled away from him and kept her hands on his chest as she deeply stared into his eyes. "Never leave me alone like that" Mayu said as her cute pout returned. Morshige hesitated and his heart burned as he replied, "I'll never leave you". Mayu smiled as she slowly rested her head again on his chest as she thought, '_You better not.'_

"Did you eat breakfast?" Mayu asked cheerfully as she looked through the cabinets. Morshige shook his head even though her body was facing away from him. "I had breakfast". Mayu frowned.

"I waited for you so I could have breakfast with you. Guess not" She said as she grabbed a bowl and dumped froot loops inside. She ran towards the fridge as she poured milk inside and dug in and soon as she grabbed a spoon. Morishige chuckled. Somehow and one day Mayu completely fell in love with froot loops. Of course it might've been his fault since he was the one who tried the new cereal in front of Mayu.

"You're not doing anything today, right?" Mayu asks as she ate another spoonful of cereal. Morishige shrugged, "I might". Mayu pouted. She placed her cereal on the table and walked in front of Morishige. His eyes widen as she forced her lips on his as she tightly shut her eyes and her arms around his neck. He slowly closed his eyes and replied to her forcefulness when he finally acknowledged what had happened. When Mayu pulled away, her cheeks were smeared red as Morishige smiled upon her. '_I'm not losing you this time' _Mayu thought as she smiled back and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Yup. Nothing interesting so far. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING STORY IS EXTREMELY OOC AND AU**

**Guys you are making me depressed ;-;**

**Do you really think I'll keep the same couples throughout the story?**

* * *

><p>Satoshi felt childish when he repeated the scene he made in the morning. He simply got mad because she wasn't listening to him. Since when did he become so short-tempered?<p>

He mentally agreed with himself that when Ayumi comes back he'll apologize to her sincerely. Hell, he'll even go on his knees if he had to. He replayed the scene once more and the blank expression Ayumi had on her face made him grimace. What thoughts could've had that effect on her? He also mentally noted to himself to ask her after she accepted his apology. As he sat up on their bed and motioned to hop off, he heard his phone next to him and smiled when he saw who the caller was.

"Hey babe? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know what had went through me, I-" He stopped when he heard a masculine voice cut him off.

He listened before his mouth gaped open and his phone slipped out of his hand. He ran out of the room and even forgot his coat along the way.

"_Hello? Are you related to Ayumi Shinozaki? Ms. Shinozaki had an accident"_

Satoshi hopped in his car and slammed the door shut.

Ayumi… his Ayumi had an accident.

He slammed on the pedal and jerked the car back before turning violently and nearly flying through as he drove brutally. Some cars loudly honked at him as he sped up and went in front of cars to cut off traffic. When he finally reached the hospital, he fiercely demanded to know where Ayumi was to the frightened nurse at the front desk, and nearly had him dragged out of the hospital by security guards.

"I need to go to her! Let go! I'm her boyfriend! Dammit, let me go!" He struggled on the hard grasp as he violently kicked the officer on his left but it had no effect.

"I assume he's the one who sped and nearly crashed into three mailboxes and brutally drove through the red signs?" The officer on the right asked as the other nodded.

"Look, I had a _purpose. _I have to go help her!" Satoshi protested as the securities pushed him into the car.

"Yeah, tell that to the judge".

"He's what?!" Naomi demanded as the bodyguard slightly flinched at her shriek.

"It is said that he is arrested for speed limiting and ignoring the signs" the guard carefully repeated as Naomi stared at him deadly before picking up the heavy stack of paperwork and throwing them at him. "Why is this happening?!" She shrieked loudly continuously screaming. The guard dropped the stack and covered his ears before Naomi stopped and heaved heavily.

"Noㅡthis might be a great opportunity for me" She whispered to herself. She smirked and glared at the guard who immediately ripped off his hands from his ears. "Get the car ready... meet me outside after ten minutes" She demanded as she walked off with her heels clicking. The guard sighed. He knew he couldn't stop her; no matter how much he tried, he can't stop his young master's lust and desire.

Naomi slammed the door shut and speed walked to the police station and softly opened the door and closed it without even holding the door for the man behind her. She immediately spotted Satoshi arguing with one of the detectives and fixed her hair before walking slowly towards him.

"Just let me in the hospital! I need to get to her! She needs me! I _need _to see her" He begged and Naomi scowled. She forcefully made her expression into great concern as she pretended to run up to Satoshi. She heaved and acted completely out of breathe.

"What happened? What is happening Satoshi? Love, what did you do?" She pleaded as she faked her tears. Satoshi was completely oblivious.

"Let go Naomi!" He pushed her off his arm and she frowned before resuming her acting. She suddenly bowed deeply to the detective and left him speechless.

"Lady Nakashimaㅡ w-what bring you here today?" He asked with a nervous tone.

"I am sorry for my fiancé's actions." She bowed deeply again which made the detective stand up and stop her midway.

"Please rise, Lady Nakashima! This is not necessary" He protested as Naomi gasped and sniffled.

"Can you forgive my fiance's brutal actions? He needs to go to our-"Her fists clenched as she forcefully smiled, "to our _friend_". The detective looked at her confused as he replied, "But lady Nakashima, Mr. Mochida here said that Ms. Shinozaki is his girlfriend".

"Indeed! Girl _friend" _She emphasized the friend part and Satoshi was gonna protest but Naomi pushed her lips on his.

"Y-Yes if you wish so, Lady Nakashima." The detective said after hesitating for a bit. Naomi gently released their forceful but sweet kiss and smirked.

Satoshi Mochida did not pull away.

"Oh thank you! I can't find a way to thank you enough!" Naomi said with her acting still lively.

They left the police station hand in hand and Naomi grew confident when Satoshi didn't protest.

"I'm surprised" Naomi started when Satoshi pulled his hand away from her, "you didn't pull away early. Did it finally go through your thick head that the Shinozaki girl doesn't love you?" She smirked when Satoshi scowled at her.

"I'm returning the favor. After all, you did save me" Satoshi said as he turned away but was stopped when Naomi back hugged him. "Don't leave me" She demanded as she buried her head on his back and inhaled his scent. "If you want to thank me, listen to what I say".

Satoshi's fist bawled immediately as he listened to what Naomi demanded.

"Seiko! I have to go to work today. Apparently there's an emergency and it needs immediate attention." Yoshiki explained as he grabbed his coat and Seiko sighed.

"Seriously? Sometimes I think we don't have enough alone time" She pouted as she held a scoop in her hand and crossed her arms on her chest. Yoshiki smirked. He went over to her and kissed her nose.

"Sorry love, we'll do something fun together when I get back, kay?" He smiled and she smiled back. He pecked her lips and grabbed a piece of bread before running out. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, but because there was unusual traffic, it took him longer than it he thought.

Yoshiki finally arrived at the hospital as he grabbed his white coat and quickly forced it on. He ran towards the nurse who was in charge of everything and the frantic nurse ran towards him.

"There you are Mr. Kishinuma! Hurry sir, the patient is urgent!" She said as he followed her quickly towards the surgery room. As soon as he entered, his heart sunk. In the bed was a bloody figure that look exactly like Ayumi. The body was covered in blood as her legs looked deformed and her head had a bad bruise with blood surrounded.

"Ayumi Shinozaki,age 25, she was in an unknown accident. Someone found her in the middle of the street bleeding to death." The information was long but Yoshiki couldn't hear anything after those two sentences. Ayumi was bleeding and it was up to him to save her. Could he do it?

Will he fail like last time?

He shook his head and tried to tell himself to concentrate.

"Doctor Kishinuma?" The nurse called out as Yoshiki was snapped out of his thoughts.

He had to try.

Unlike five years ago, he won't run away.

Satoshi gloomily walked into his apartment.

"_Leave her. Then, I'll stop pestering her"._

He wanted to protect Ayumi. He loved her and would do anything in the world to shield her from trouble. But look what just happened. Ayumi got hurt. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault but he couldn't help but think that it is. He didn't want to lose Ayumi. Now that Naomi threatened him to leave her, he didn't have a choice. Ayumi had a chance to run off to Yoshiki; he was afraid that this day would come. Somewhere in his heart he knew he still loved Naomi, but was it comparable to his heart towards Ayumi?

Of course Naomi helped him towards the old days and he was grateful. What he was not ready for was her obsession towards him. Of course throughout his childhood he had a secret crush on Naomi and he was pretty sure she had and has one on him too. His real question was: Can he start to love Naomi again?

He groaned as he threw himself on the couch and covered his head with his elbow. He had to leave Ayumi. Why was he so obsessed with her?

Last time he checked, she was a girl obsessed with creepy things and tales. Maybe that was why he fell in love with her; she was different from other girls. That changed when she grew up, but hey, she still keeps that obsession in her heart. He picked up his phone on the ground and unlocked the pass code and revealing a beautiful picture. He was sitting on a chair with Ayumi sitting on his lap. His arms were wrapped around her as they both had the biggest smile that no one in the world could crumble. "I'm sorry" He whispered as he softly touched Ayumi's face with his thumb. He was the one who had to break that smile.

Yoshiki couldn't believe it. After all the blood and messed up bones that has been going with Ayumi's body, it was clear that they were treated. It was now up to her to wake up and work on making them function again.

"Job well done once again, doctor Kishinuma" His assistant nurse smiled. He did it. His breath was still shaky and his mind wasn't convinced yet. Why was he so nervous?

He did this a million times. What made Ayumi different from those times?

When Ayumi was moved into the new room where she could rest, Yoshiki dismissed the nurse. He told her that he will be the one to check everything as he closed the curtain around them. Yoshiki checked the IV and made sure all the bandages weren't too tight so her blood could flow easily. As soon as he was done, he looked at Ayumi one last time and forced his feet to take him away.

But he couldn't go now, he didn't want to.

"It's been a while since we talked" Yoshiki whispered. He rubbed his forehead as he continued, "Actually we talked yesterday but if you were going to end up like this, I would've given you a chance". His eyes softened. "I'm sorry" He whispered. He didn't know why he said that. He felt his eyes were burning and tears surrounded his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back then. But I really loved you" He said as he quietly walked towards her. He quickly looked around him, which was stupid since the curtains were closed. He leaned into Ayumi and felt his breath being caught in his throat as he was inches away from her lips. He quickly stopped himself from meeting contact with her soft lips and jerked his body away from her. '_What am I doing? I can't betray Seiko'. _He sadly looked once more at Ayumi before opening the curtains once again. He was surprised to see Satoshi right in front of him when he flung the curtains away. Yoshiki panicked. Did Satoshi hear what he said?

Naomi smiled as she twirled around her room and held on to a picture that was dear to her since ten years ago. The photo had a young Satoshi and a young Naomi in Satoshi's arms as he held her in the air and held an amusing smile. On the other hand, Naomi had a frantic face. One you usually hold if you were surprised or a little scared. They both wore the school uniform that they had those days and Naomi sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Satoshi had promised her that he'll forget about that Ayumi. She trusts him to keep his promise. Or else she had a very bloody plan in her mind. She called Satoshi and waited for three lines to go before he picked up. "Hello, babe?" She asked cheerfully. "Where are you, I miss you already" She laughed as she rolled over on her stomach. She frowned at his answer. "Why are you at the hospital?" She demanded as she fisted some of her blanket with her hand. It immediately relaxed when Satoshi explained that he was going to end stuff with Ayumi. "Take your time. She might not be up... yet" She said unusually brightly. "Ok, well I miss you and love you. Bye". She hung up and tossed her cell besides her. She hugged the pillow next to her and squealed as she buried her face into it. Everything was going so perfectly.

"Morishige?" Mayu called out to the living room from upstairs. "Yeah?" He answered. Mayu smiled. He was still here. "I was wondering if you're still gonna be here, then we should go on a date tonight" She called out nervously as she twirled a strand of hair on her index. Why was she nervous? They did that hundreds of times.

"Sure" was his reply after a long moment of silence. She nearly squealed out loud but stopped herself. She was going to go in and look for the perfect dress when she saw Morishige grab his keys and head for the door.

"Morishige, where are ya going?" She didn't mean it to sound so possessive. She was just... curious that's all.

"I'm going out for a while. Pick you up at six" He said with a smile before running out. Mayu pouted but closed the door behind her. "He'll come back. He says so, he always keeps his promises." But what was that nagging feeling?

"You can sit with her. But please stay quiet." Yoshiki finally announced when Satoshi did nothing but stare at the floor. Yoshiki was gonna walk away and was surprised when Satoshi didn't stop him. "Did you hear me talk to her?" He whispered loud enough for only Satoshi to hear him. He finally raised his head to meet Yoshiki's blazing eyes.

"Yes"

That finally answer made Satoshi pinned to the wall. He fisted Satoshi's collar and were inside Ayumi's room with the curtains closed. Yoshiki had closed them since he thought Satoshi wanted some privacy with Ayumi, but he hated the way Satoshi didn't fight him back. Yoshiki had said 'loved you' to his girlfriend. Worse yet, almost kiss her. How could he not be furious?

"Let go, Yoshiki. Let's not fight with our fists" Satoshi gritted. Yoshiki's face softened. Satoshi had always said that to him during high school days. Satoshi was his best friend who helped him go out of his gang life. He slowly let go and returned his hands back to his side. They were quiet for a moment before Satoshi spoke up, "Will you take care of her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry xD I'll see you guys on the next one!<strong>


End file.
